Sharpay
by iLiveFortheDay101
Summary: After a tragic death, Sharpay's life is capulted into a whirlwind of sorrow, depression, and love. Rated Kplus for some language. Troypay.
1. Chapter 1: A Fight at the Beach

Sharpay's blond hair waved in the wind. The salty beach air blew. Seagulls chirped their serene call. And in the middle of this, Sharpay smiled. Everyone was happy as she sat on the beach chair. Troy and Ryan played volleyball. Kelsi, who turned out to be quite the swimmer, frolicked in the water with Jason close behind.

"Hey Sharpay," Gabriella bubbled as she plopped down on the chair next to her. "Hey Gabby," she replied. The two girls sat watching the joy of the others heighten. Troy stopped playing and ran over to them. "Hey sweetie," he cooed, grabbing Gabriella by the waist. Sharpay shuddered and looked away.

"What's wrong?" Troy asked sincerely. "I hate it when you guys are romantic," she complained. Troy just laughed. "Why?" he choked. "Because Zeke and I are over and I'm not exactly ready to see people being romantic," she replied sharply. "I'll see you later Troy," Gabriella yelled while walking away.

Sharpay looked into a People magazine. Troy lowered it. "Okay Sharpay, what's the real reason you hate seeing us being romantic?" he whispered. "Like it's your business," Sharpay mumbled. She raised the magazine up again. It was lowered once again. "Sharpay, I really want to know, why do you hate seeing me with Gabriella?" he asked coldly.

Sharpay thought it over. _Because I love you, doy._ "Because, because, umm," she started. Troy shook his head and started to walk away. "Because I think you're to good for her," she called. He turned around. "What is it about Gabriella that you don't like?" Troy cried in a testy tone.

Sharpay glared at him defiantly. "Because, it's because I'm jealous of her," she whispered very quietly. "What?" Troy asked. "Go away Troy, like you care," she exclaimed. With that, she got off her chair and started for the beach. Troy grabbed her wrist and held onto it.

"Let go," she commanded, snarling. "First tell me what you said," he retorted. She slapped him with the back of her hand. "Sharpay, I really care what you say," he assured her."LET ME GO," she screamed. As she tried to pull away, Troy pulled her closer to him. She could smell sweat.

Tears started streaming down her face. "Hey, let her go," Ryan yelled. He ran to where the struggle was and punched Troy in the face as hard as he could. Nobody messed with his sister. Jason and Kelsi ran towards them. Blood had spewed out of Troy's nose as he fell to the ground.

"It's because I'm jealous of Gabriella, how's that for a reason," she cried as Ryan lead her away


	2. Chapter 2: Running Into Zeke

"Sharpay what was going on there?" Ryan asked thoughtfully. "Troy got mad at me for telling him and Gabriella to get a room and wanted to know why I don't like it when they're romantic," she said briskly. "So why do you not like them together?" he inquired. "For the love of god are you serious," she interjected.

"I was just wondering," Ryan cried innocently. "I know and I'm sorry, it's just I'm sick of being known as the Ice Queen," she apologized. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "I don't call you that," he whispered in her ear,"I call you the sister I love." Sharpay wrapped her thin arms around his shoulders in a tight hug.

"Ryan, there's another thing I need to tell you," she started. He turned to face her. "What?" he questioned. "I think I'm in love," she stated. "Not Zeke again, Shar, we talked about this," he whined. "I don't know who but I am," she admitted. Ryan sighed with relief.

The siblings loaded into Ryan's F-150. The large truck took off for main street. Sharpay's tear stained face had started to dry. "Do we have to go home now?" she begged. "What, you hungry?" he asked. "Yeah, really hungry," she replied serenely. Ryan took a Uturn and pulled into a nearby Subway.

After getting her food and sliding into the booth next to Ryan, Sharpay noticed the next person to walk in the resteraunt. Zeke. She looked down and started on her sub. Turkey, no lettuce, with mayo. How plain could you get? Although her face looked down, Zeke saw the dark brown eyes that could only be Sharpay's and made his way toward her.

"Hey Sharpay," he gasped with happiness. She wouldn't look at him. "Hi Zeke," or something like that was all he heard. "What have you been doing?" he asked. "Get out of here, she doesn't want to talk to you," Ryan exclaimed. "Back off, gay," Zeke commanded. Sharpay looked up. "Don't talk to him that way," she yelled.

"What are you gonna do about it?" he teased. She put her hands on his shoulders and muttered, "This." Her knee met the middle of his legs as he staggered to the ground. "Now go bake your crème brule and leave me alone," she whispered menacingly. He crawled away as Ryan clapped happily.

They sat down again. "Sharpay, that was awesome, you should've done that to Troy," Ryan bubbled. "I didn't want to do anything to Troy," she protested. Ryan gaped at her, exposing a few fillings. "Why?" he gasped. "I seriously don't know," she replied quickly.


	3. Chapter 3: Tragedy

Note: All chapters from now on will be told in Sharpay's POV. Please, no flames

_Sharpay's POV_

All I could do was smile to myself while walking out. Today was the worst and best all at the same time. Although my joy was free, I knew something else had to happen. I had to face Troy. I would have to sooner or later anyway. So as Ryan and me walked away from Subway I made a pact with myself. Tomorrow was a new day. A new day to tell Troy how I felt.

Ryan still stared at me with pride. "I'm proud that you're my sister," he told me. Who wouldn't be? "This is the best day ever," I cried happily. My smile faded as I saw Troy's car in the parking lot. Ryan saw it to and hurried me to his truck. I jumped in and placed my head in my arms.

"Oh crap, he's coming over here," Ryan warned. I ducked down against the floor. Ryan rolled down his window. "Hey Ryan, where's Sharpay?" asked the caring and gentle voice I always long to hear. "Who wants to know?" Ryan hissed defiantly. I felt those ice blue eyes on me. "Sharpay, I see you on the floor," he told me.

I'll talk to you tomorrow, I thought. But I sat back down on the shotgun seat. "Why are you jealous of Gabriella?" Troy asked, his face uncipherable. Was he mad? No, he sounded to sad. Is he sad? No, he sounds to serious. I tried to look at him with pure hatred but couldn't manage it.

I uttered something that even I couldn't understand. Ryan was getting impatient and slammed on the gas. "Ryan, what are you doing?" I screamed. "I can't stand this, stay away from my sister," he yelled at Troy as the truck sped away.

All I can remember is a blare of color and sound for the first five minutes that the truck zipped down the street, Troy's car following behind at a distance. As I regained consiousness, Ryan exclaimed every swear word and insult he knew. "Are you okay Shar? After I slammed on the gas, you're head collided with the dashboard," he told me. No wonder my head throbbed.

A stoplight ahead of us was the only thing that stopped him from speeding. "How long was I out?" I inquired. "At least a good five minutes," Ryan guessed. Suddenly, a deafening screech filled the air. Ryan pulled through the intersection as the light turned green. The screech could have only come from the Chevy truck sliding toward his truck on the left side. He guessed what was about to happen, undid his seatbelt, and wrapped his arms around me.

Ryan's truck spun in a whirlwind of glass. All I felt was his body protecting me. His warm, safe, solid body around mine. A sickening halt told me the spinning was over. Ryan's body fell off mine. I started to examine him. Scarlet blood ran down both sides of his face. Shards of glass stuck out of his legs. An abnormally large one was buried in his back. I felt for a pulse to no satisfaction. Ryan was dead.

Tears fell from my eyes. The world fell black, getting dimmer every second. The last thing I saw was two shining blue eyes. "Troy, I love you," were the words that escaped my bloody mouth.


	4. Chapter 4: Troy's Song

Note: If you want to find out the pairing read the following box.

Troypay

I awoke to a thin girl tapping on my bloodstained shoulder. "Oh, thank the heavens above," she gasped when my eyes opened. She wrapped her small arms around me. Curled tresses of black hair waved into my face. "Gabby, what's going on?" I whined. Tears fell from her face and cascaded to the floor.

"Gabby, what's going on?" I repeated, feeling scared and alone. Gabriella's mascara ran down her face.

"Ryan's dead," she replied solemnly. Even though I knew this I felt dead. Frozen. Stranded without food or water. Me and my depression. "Sharpay, there's something else," Gabby interjected. "What?" I asked, afraid of what she was going to say.

"The force from the crash damaged your vocal chords, you may not be able to sing again," she answered. Why would you tell me that? I couldn't sing. The force of this news put me to sleep again.

_**Troy's POV**_

As I saw Gabriella talking to the now consious Sharpay, thoughts ran through my mind of what Shar had said. "I love you Troy." What was I supposed to do? I had a girlfriend. Gabby. But Sharpay? No. I wouldn't hang on the past. I had a future with Gabby. But did I love her?Care about her definitely, but love her?

Gabby walked out of the room Sharpay now slept in and sat in the uncomfortable chair next to me. "She seems to be doing fine," she told me. "And there's something else, I want to breakup Troy," she continued.

"Why?" I gasped in surprise. The shock of her announcement ran through me like a runner on a track. Fast and controlled.

"I don't feel anything towards you anymore and I think you don't towards me, it's for the best," she replied as she walked to the elevator.

"BUT GABBY," I called after her. She ignored this and got into the elevator. Well, there goes my first girlfriend. There was now something I had to do. I stood off the chair and walked into Sharpay's room.

"Sharpay, are you awake?" I inquired softly. She didn't answer. I took her hand in mine. A steady heartbeat could be felt in her wrist. "Shar, I am so sorry, I didn't mean for it to be like this," I choked. Tears fell down my face. "I love you Shar, I love you more than any other girl in the world," I sobbed.

"I learned this song for you," I told her after I had gotten my guitar in the waiting room. "I hope it's okay if I sing it to you," I begged. Somehow, I felt something in her face say yes. I pulled the first chord and began.

what day is it - and in what month - this clock never seemed so alive - I can't keep up - and I can't back down - I've been losing so much time - cause it's you and me and all of the people - with nothing to do - nothing to lose - and it's you and me and all of the people - and I don't know why - I can't keep my eyes off of you - all of the things that I want to say - just aren't coming out right - I'm tripping inwards - you got my head spinning - I don't know where to go from here - cause it's you and me and all of the people - with nothing to do - nothing to prove - and it's you and me and all of the people - and I don't know why - I can't keep my eyes off of you - there's something about you now - I can't quite figure out - everything she does is beautiful - everything she does is right - you and me and all of the people - with nothing to do - nothing to lose - and it's you and me and all of the people - and I don't know why - I can't keep my eyes off of you - you and me and all of the people - with nothing to do - nothing to prove - and it's you and me and all of the people - and I don't know why - I can't keep my eyes off of you - what day is it - and in what month - this clock never seemed so alive

The song finished. I kissed Sharpay on the forehead and left the room. I hoped she could hear me. I really hoped that she knew what I meant. I love you Sharpay. See you later.


	5. Chapter 5: Sharpay's Crooner

Note: Sorry about the delays. I've been extremely busy with soccer and stuff.

So without further ado, Chapter 5 of Sharpay by brocky5259.

_Sharpay's POV_

I heard a beautiful sound. Like the first bird's chirping of spring. It sang one of my favorite songs. You and Me, by Lifehouse. As I heard the sound, my half opened eyes got a glimpse of my singing white knight. Of course, my eyes being half open, I only saw the tennis shoes. White with a red stripe running down each side.

After the amazing crooning, the last thing I can remember before falling back asleep is a gentle, heartfelt kiss on my forehead. In my dreams, I saw my secret singer. He had long blonde hair and deep green eyes like two lilly pads on a crystal lake. Oh how I longed to be with this boy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I awoke again to find Troy sitting in the chair next to my bed, tears falling slowly. "What are you doing here?"I demanded. He stared at me like I had just shot him.

"Didn't you hear it?" he whispered with a sweetness I couldn't identify.

"How did you know there was a song!" I cried apprehensively. He looked puzzled. "Get out!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. He grabbed my scarred hand tenderly and let his strong grip linger before he started for the door. "Troy, wait!" I called suddenly. He spun around on his heel.

"Come here," I commanded. He obeyed and returned to my side. I took his hand and pulled him into a tight embrace. "I'm sorry for the way I've been treating you," I sobbed. He hugged me softly. "I guess this Ice Queen has melted."

"I guess she has," he whispered into my ear.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two days later, I was released from the hospital. Within those two days, Troy spent every possible hour he could by my bed. But at night, when he left and I drifted to sleep, I would get serenaded my mystery man. Somehow, he knew all my favorite songs. Crying Shoulder, Better Together, and my absolute all time favorite, More than Words.

A chubby nurse rolled me in a wheelchair until Troy told her he would take over. "Sharpay, I need to tell you something," he mumbled.

I smiled and bubbled, "ME TOO!" I was going to tell him about my secret crooner and something else

"You go first," he suggested.

"Okay, so first and foremost, I think I have a secret admirer who's been singing too me when I'm sleeping," I told him. The smile on his face vanished. "And also, thank you for being the best friend a person could have," I added.

"Sharpay, I'd hate to go bursting your bubble but, I'm the guy who's been singing to you," he admitted.

I gaped at him for a moment and then glared at him. "No, you're not. Mark my words Troy Bolton. This guy had blonde hair and green eyes!" I yelled at him. I couldn't believe that he was saying these things.

"No, he didn't. He had brown hair and blue eyes. The bluest you've ever seen," he replied.

I scowled at him. Although I felt mad, tears started to fall. "I know he wasn't you, and if you think that for one second that I believe you then you're surely mistaking. Just because Gabriella broke up with you doesn't mean I'm going to be your rebound action, I'm more than that!" I yelled.

He grabbed my hand, but I pulled away. "Let go you, you overweight,egotistical, self centered BUTTHOLE!" I yelled. I wrenched myself out of his grip and the wheelchair. But while running away, fell and skinned my knees on the blacktop. "You have to ruin everything!" I cried before fainting.


	6. Chapter 6: The Confessions

Note: Hi, it's me. Ok, so I'm very happy with the good reviews I've been getting. I'm happy you like this story. Also I need some song suggestions. And I don't own High School Musical and if I did this would be the sequel. Troypay 4ever.

_Sharpay's POV_

_Dear Diary,_

_After that heated argument with Troy, I haven't talked to him in over a week. But since I know he will be at Ryan's funeral tommorrow, I also know I'll have to talk to him. Dang. I'm still ticked at him. But those eyes._

_Also going through my mind is the upcoming talent show and dance. Yes, it's both. Who'll I go with? Obviously Zeke won't want to take me. No one will really. I'm the Ice Queen. No one likes the Ice Queen._

_God. I used to think that life was so easy and so all about me that I just realized that it's not. Life should be about fun, learning, and surviving hardships. And now here I am writing in my diary, tears streaming like a waterfall. Maybe I should give Troy a chance. He's the only person who came to see me besides Theron and mom and dad. I guess he does care._

_And what about that secret admirer? Who is he? The blond hair. The green eyes. So warm, so truthful. Whoever that guy is, wherever he is, I'll find him. Summer's not over yet. I'm coming green eyes. Coming to find you._

_Love Always,_

_Sharpay Evans, Former Ice Queen_

Sorry about the short chapter. It's a diary entry and I didn't want to go on forever. Oh and sorry about not introducing you to Theron. We find out who he is in the next two chapters


	7. Chapter 7: Ryan's Funeral

_Sharpay's POV_

As people filed into their seats, I froze on the podium of the Williamson Baptist Church. Among those people were many from East High namely Troy, Chad, Taylor, Gabriella, and of course Ms. Darbus. I wore black stilletto heels and black peasant dress with a pink ribbon tied around the front.My long blonde hair was pulled back in a messy bun. Theron, my little brother, wore a black dress shirt and a silver tie.

Troy walked to the stand and sat down by me. "Shar, I'm really sorry for what happened at the hospital. I want you to know that I'm here for you and I always will be," he told me. In a splurge of the moment move, I kissed his cheek with all I was worth.

"Thanks Troy, you're still the best friend a person could have," I reminded him. He smiled weakly. I saw this and frowned slightly. "Troy, I-" I started. But Theron interrupted by tapping on my shoulder.

"Shar, umm, we're ready to start," he choked through his tearstained face, "Or am I interrupting something?"

"It's okay Theron, I'll be right there," I murmured. Troy walked off the stand and took his seat between Chad and Kelsie. I looked down at the program in my hand. First up was my mom giving Ryan's obituary and life sketch. As she stood, I sat down next to Theron.

"Ryan always used to say that life had turns that were unexpected or full of audacity, he also said that if you shot for the moon and fell, at least you'd land among the stars, obviously we here today, are very far from the stars," she choked. After she finished there was a musical number featuring many East High students. I wasn't included. They sang "Homeward Bound."

I cried harder than any day I had. When they finished, I walked to the microphone to sing my solo song, You Gotta be. Mascara ran down my face as the piano started. As I saw the audience, I pointed out Troy's comforting blue eyes.

_Listen as your day unfolds._

_Challenge what the future holds._

_Try and keep your head up to the sky_

_Lovers, they may cause you tears._

_Go ahead release your fears._

_Stand up and be counting don't be shamed to cry. You gotta be._

_You gotta be bad, you gotta be bold, you gotta be wiser._

_You gotta be hard, you gotta be tough, you gotta be stronger._

_You gotta be cool, you gotta become, you gotta stick together._

_All I know what I know is love will save the day._

_To ask a question will go on without you._

_Leaving you behind so you can save your face._

_World keeps on spinning can't stop it if you try to._

_Guess love is danger in a different way. Ohhhh. You gotta be._

_You gotta be bad, you gotta be bold, you gotta be wiser._

_You gotta be hard, you gotta be tough, you gotta be stronger._

_You gotta be cool, you gotta become, you gotta stick together._

_All I know what I know is love will save the day. All I know what I know is love will save the day. Ohhhhh, yeah. OHHHHHH, baby yeah. All I know is love will save the day._

As I finished the last note, Troy and Theron had tears in their eyes. Lots of others did too. I sat back down feeling slightly accomplised but still crying. Theron wrapped his arm around my shoulders and laid his head on the one closest to him. His tears mixed with mine as we cried together.

He stood to do his song, Bless the Broken Road. The last thing on the program.

I set out on a narrow way many years ago Hoping I would find true love along the broken road But I got lost a time or two Wiped my brow and kept pushing through I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you Every long lost dream led me to where you are Others who broke my heart they were like northern stars Pointing me on my way into your loving arms This much I know is true That God blessed the broken road That led me straight to you I think about the years I spent just passing through I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you But you just smile and take my hand You've been there you understand It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true Every long lost dream led me to where you are Others who broke my heart they were like northern stars Pointing me on my way into your loving arms This much I know is true That God blessed the broken road That led me straight to you Now I'm just rollin' home into my lover's arms This much I know is true That God blessed the broken road that led me straight to you.

He quietly sat down and took my warm hand for support as he took original crying spot on my shoulder. We stood up and walked down the steps. Troy waited for me at the bottom. "You both did amazing," he told us. I nodded in apprectiation. Theron just smiled and walked away.

When he was out of sight, I threw my arms around Troy's neck and cried. He pulled me to face him and brushed the tears off my face. "Hey, shhhh, it's okay, I'm here now," he reminded me. Thank goodness.


	8. Chapter 8: Denial and Threat

Note: Wasn't chapter seven sad? And. How do you guys like Theron? Is he sweet or what? And the song choice? Those are my top two favorite songs. Well, let's get on with it.

_Troy's POV_

As Sharpay held onto my neck, brushed away her tears. "Hey, shhhh, I'm here," I reminded her. And I love you, I thought. I kissed her forehead. She looked up at me apprehensively after a few minutes and slapped me.

"It was you! You're my mystery singer," she gasped. She wrenched herself out of my arms and started for the door.

_Sharpay's POV_

The fact that I had just found out that Troy was in fact my mystery singer surprised me so much that I had slapped him and walked out the door. I heard the clampering of footsteps and started to walk faster. His basketball legs caught up with my thin ones and his strong hand grabbed my shoulder and spun me around.

"I told you it was me! What's the big shock about that?" he demanded. The tone of his voice had changed from soft and caring to loud and suprisingly commanding. He looked angry.

"Troy, I-" I started

But he chopped me off and cried, "I know, okay, I know who you thought you saw. Maybe you don't but I do!"

My eyebrows furrowed. "What are you talking about?" I demanded. My voice wasn't full with the usual confidence it often had. It sounded scared and miniscule compared to my real voice.

_Theron's POV_

I followed my sister and whatever his name is out the door and ducked behind a bush to here their argument.

_Troy's POV_

Why did I sound like this? I didn't want to. "Sharpay, you really need to stop throwing these stupid fits," I yelled. She looked down at her feet and started to cry. I really can't remember all that happened after that. All I remember is one moment we were yelling at each other and the next we were in each other's arms, kissing passionately.

_Sharpay's POV_

As Troy complained about my fits, tears ran down my face. But the next thing I felt on my face were two soft hands on my cheeks and then, a kiss on the lips. Not knowing what to do, I wrapped my arms around his back and pushed in.

_Theron's POV_

"What the heck?"

_Troy's POV_

I pulled away from her, my hands holding hers. "Sharpay, I-" I started. She shook her head.

"I know Troy, I'll stop bothering you!" she yelled. With that, she let go of my hands and walked back into the church. Theron came out from the bushes. I tried to smile at him, but only managed a wince. He fumed.

_Theron's POV_

"What did you do?" I demanded as I walked toward him.

"Nothing," Troy mumbled.

"Oh I'm so sure," I mimicked. My face felt hot. "Stay away from my sister, if you ever so much as blink in her direction again, I'll bury you so far down in the earth that the heat from the earth's core will incinerate your sorry ass!" After making this threat, I stormed off after my sister. No one talked to her that way


	9. Chapter 9: Free Judgement

_Sharpay's POV_

My family's large house stood on a hill surrounded by a large wheat field. I was perched procuriously on the edge of the steps leading up to our front door. Theron plopped down beside me, looking generally pissed.

"Why did you kiss him?" he asked apphrensively. I looked at him in shock.

"Ther, it was a spur of the moment thing, don't be mad," I commanded. He still didn't look convinced. Then the look softened.

"I'm sorry it's just I don't want to see you get hurt again," he told me. I kissed his cheek

"You're the sweetest little brother anyone could ever have," I whispered. As he walked back into the house, my cell rang

(SSharpay TTroy)

S: Hello?

T: Is this Sharpay?

S: No, it's Jennifer Aniston. What do you want Troy?

T: Shar, I wanted to say sorry. About yelling at you. And there's something el-

S: Why did you kiss me?

T: Like you said, it was a spur of the moment thing.

S: How do you know I said that?

T: Look to your right.

I saw Troy standing by the fenced part of our wrap around porch. "You sure do have a knack for showing up at the most random times," I snarled. He turned a deep red. "What did you want to say?" I asked.

He smiled slightly. "Will you go to the summer dance with me?" he asked. I shook my head. The smile vanished.

"I'm not ready to forgive you Troy," I told him, "Now, get off my porch!"

"You know Sharpay, you've got a real problem," he said. And with that, he dragged down the steps and slothed to his car, shoulders slumping, head down.

A song formed in my head and came out.

_Angel in disguise  
Stories in his eyes  
Love for every true heart that it sees._

Was it just a lucky day  
That it turned to look my way  
Or is it Heaven right before my very eyes.

He showed me all new things  
The shimmer of moonbeans  
I was blind, but now he's helped me see.

I was lost but now I'm found  
His happiness surrounds  
And now I find that my dreams can come true. 

Cause I'm gonna love you for the rest of my life  
I'm holding you safe here in this heart of mine  
I can't live without you cause my soul would die  
You know I'm telling the truth, I'll spend the rest of my life loving you

It didn't start this way  
It happened just one day  
You smiled at me and I saw you, differently.

Now I'm a tremble just to be  
A part of you as we  
Begin a life that's sure to never end.

_  
Cause I'm gonna love you for the rest of my life  
I'm holding you safe here in this heart of mine  
I can't live without you cause my soul would die  
You know I'm telling the truth, I'll spend the rest of my life loving you_

I walked into the wheat field and sat on a flat boulder, crying


	10. Chapter 10: Shocking Revelation

Note: Please, please review. I would really like reviews. It would be nice. This story is almost over. The next chapter will be the climax. Big things are coming up. Sorry about the really short chapter.

_Sharpay's POV_

_August 1st 2006_

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm ready to pull the trigger. I'm ready to end this crappy thing known as life. A simple shot would end it all. And that's going to happen. I'll do it in the field behind our house with dad's shotgun._

_I feel empty without Ryan. Like a ghost town. He was a large part of me. My brother. My best friend. My savior. My everything. How can I live happily when Ryan is dead? This is one of my many questions._

_I need to do it at the right time. I'm thinking tonight at nine when Theron's asleep and my parents are at the play. Goodbye Diary_

_Yours truly,_

_Sharpay Evans_

_Third Person POV_

Sharpay set her diary on her pink bed and closed her eyes.

_Theron's POV_

As I walked through the house, I heard a thump in Sharpay's room and went to see what was happening. She slept happily

Being a little brother I couldn't resist reading the diary at her side.

_Troy's POV_

My black Escape rumbled down the road as my cell phone rang. The Evan's number showed on the caller ID.

"Troy, get over here now," a panting voice cried.


	11. Chapter 11: The Big, Bad Climax

Note: I couldn't resist the cliffhanger. It just came natural. Sorry! Blame the one armed man. There will be flashbacks in this chapter that happened before the story started.

_Troy's POV_

"Who is this?" I asked indignantly.

"You know what, if you don't get over here I'll bury you even farther down in the ground!" the now obvious caller growled.

"I'm coming!"

_Theron's POV_

I hung up the phone and shook Sharpay's hand. "Shar, wake up!" I choked. Tears cascaded down face. Quick, panting breaths came out of my mouth. My wire rimmed glasses hung askew. "WAKE UP, DAMN IT!" I shouted.

A warm hand grabbed mine. "Ther, what's wrong?" Sharpay asked me cautiously.

"I have to save you Shar, I promised him." I cried through a crackly voice, "I PROMISED HIM!"

I wrapped my arms around her protectively and cried into her shoulder.

_Flashback_

Ryan sat down beside me. "What's up Ther?" he inquired in his profound way.

"I had one of those dreams again," I told him truthfully, "One of those where everything is going wrong."

"Theron if anything happens to me, promise me that you'll take care of Sharpay, no matter what the cost is," he commanded.

"I promise."

_Now_

"Theron, you promised what? To who?" she questioned.

"I promised him I'd take care of you," I whispered shakingly, "You can't do this Shar, Ryan wouldn't want it, don't do it!"

"Theron, what are you talking about?" Sharpay tried to say innocently.

"Oh, don't give me that, don't you dare," I screamed. My shirt was now soaked and I was crying so much, my body shook rapidly. "Come on Troy, you son of a bitch!"

_Troy's POV_

Houses rushed behind my car like marathon runners. My foot pushed on the gas. "I'm coming Sharpay, coming to save you!"

_Sharpay's POV_

Theron shouted nonsense. Something about Troy, promises, burying people, the earth's crust and Ryan. "Theron, calm down," I whimpered.

"I can't Shar, you're my best friend, don't do it!"

_Troy's POV_

My car approached the house with lightining fast speed. I parked in the driveway and ran up the steps. The door was opened and I sprinted in.

I found Theron on the floor. His face was as white as a sheet. Blood trickled out of his mouth. "Theron, are you okay?" I asked thoughtfully.

"Yes, that bitch punched me, but I'm okay," he replied solemnly.

"Where is she?"

"In the field."

_Theron's POV_

Troy and I ran out the back door and sprinted through the field. Tears still fell down my face as did blood. "You know Troy, I never did like you…"

"I know."

"Until now," I continued. A thin figure with long, blonde hair stood with her back facing toward us. "SHARPAY, STOP!"

_Sharpay's POV_

I heard Theron's voice. A shotgun was placed under my chin. "You can't stop me anymore Ther, I'm done!" I yelled.

"I LOVE YOU," a voice shouted in a piercing tone. I turned around to see Troy. The shotgun hit the ground. I didn't want to kill myself

I had two things going for me. Troy and Theron. My all. My everything. "I LOVE YOU TOO!" I shouted back.

_Troy's POV_

I walked to Sharpay and spun her into a tight hug. Her nose nuzzled mine as our lips met. The kiss only lasted a few seconds. She pulled away and looked at me with those big brown eyes.

"Yes, I'll go with you," she replied to my earlier invite. Our lips met again. This time was long and good.

"Hey, I helped!" Theron yelled. Sharpay ran to him and smacked a big, wet kiss on each of his cheeks and one on his forehead.

"I love you, Theron," she whispered. She walked back to me and planted herself into the original spot of kissing me.


	12. Chapter 12: Theron Unwritten

Note: Wasn't that awesome? Troy confessed and Sharpay feels the same way. And now she doesn't want to kill herself. Yay Sharpay! This is the penultimate chapter.

Blonde curls fell down Sharpay's face. Theron sat on the couch with her, his arm around her shoulders. "Thanks Theron," she whispered serenely. He put his head on her shoulder.

"Maybe you should go get into your dress," he reminded her.

"Right," she remembered and ran up the stairs.

_Theron's POV_

_I am unwritten, can't read my mind, I'm undefined   
I'm just beginning, the pen's in my hand, ending unplanned _

_Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find _

_Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your innovations  
Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten _

_Oh, oh, oh _

_I break tradition, sometimes my tries, are outside the lines  
We've been conditioned to not make mistakes, but I can't live that way _

_Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find _

_Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inner visions  
Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins _

_Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else   
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten _

_Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find _

_Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inner visions  
Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins _

_Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else   
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten  
The rest is still unwritten  
The rest is still unwritten _

_Oh, yeah, yeah_


	13. Chapter 13: Troy and Sharpay

She wore a sheer pink almost white dress. Her hair was piled on top of her head like a curly pile of spagetti. Her skirt skimmed the floor. It was straight and sleek. Like a light pink river running down her legs. It was a simple dress, yet beautiful.

When the doorbell rang, Sharpay hurried to answer it. On the other side stood Troy, wearing a black tux with a tie the color of her dress. "You look amazing," he whispered in, well, amazement.

"You look pretty good yourself," she returned. Her voice had found a new tone. Light and happy.

They walked to his car. He politely opened the door for her, she took his hand for support and climbed in. "I have a surprise for you when we arrive there," she told him.

"Could you tell me what it is?" he inquired playfully.

"No!" she cried, "It would ruin the surprise."

After ten minutes of driving, they arrived at East High for the Back to School dance. He opened the door for her again and put his arm around her waist. "Now I know why seeing me and Gabriella being romantic made you cringe," he whispered in her ear as they walked toward the school.

"You're still on my bad list for that day," she reminded him. He smiled and kissed her cheek. She returned the kiss and kissed his cheek.

In the gym, they were greeted by Gabriella and Taylor. Gabriella wore an ugly silver two piece with a rhinestoned top and a skirt that ended near her ankles. Taylor wore a sleezy red one piece that had a "torn" skirt and holes all over it. "Hey guys," Gabriella bubbled. Sharpay smiled.

Sharpay dragged Troy away from his ex in fear that he'd dump her for her. But his blue eyes rested on Sharpay's face.

"You're such a jealous girl," he laughed. She nudged him playfully. "May I have this dance?" he asked in a horrible british accent, putting out his hand.

She nodded. He took her hand in his and placed his other one on the small of her back. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," she replied. Her head rested on his shoulder. Everything was perfect. Troy and her were together. She was out of depression. Not to say she wasn't sad, but she felt accepting of it all. And nothing could ruin this night. Nothing at all.

"I'll never hurt you again," Troy continued, "And you know, I have a surprise for you."

She looked at him, astonished. She knew what he was going to do. It was the thing she was going to do.

"Okay, we're going to get started with the talent segment of the 2007 Back to East High Dance," a D.J. announced, "We're starting off with Troy Bolton."

Troy let go of Sharpay's hand and leapt onto the small stage. It was more like platform really. Music started to play.

what day is it - and in what month - this clock never seemed so alive - I can't keep up - and I can't back down - I've been losing so much time - cause it's you and me and all of the people - with nothing to do - nothing to lose - and it's you and me and all of the people - and I don't know why - I can't keep my eyes off of you - all of the things that I want to say - just aren't coming out right - I'm tripping inwards - you got my head spinning - I don't know where to go from here - cause it's you and me and all of the people - with nothing to do - nothing to prove - and it's you and me and all of the people - and I don't know why - I can't keep my eyes off of you - there's something about you now - I can't quite figure out - everything she does is beautiful - everything she does is right - you and me and all of the people - with nothing to do - nothing to lose - and it's you and me and all of the people - and I don't know why - I can't keep my eyes off of you - you and me and all of the people - with nothing to do - nothing to prove - and it's you and me and all of the people - and I don't know why - I can't keep my eyes off of you - what day is it - and in what month - this clock never seemed so alive

He had finished the song that he had sung to her in the hospital. That is so sweet, Sharpay thought. One single tear fell down her face. She smiled brightly. Troy stepped down from the stage and swept her into a tight embrace. "I love you so much," she choked.

"And now on to Sharpay Evans," the announcer added. Sharpay let go of Troy. But not forever. Just for her song. She went backstage and changed her dress.

_Troy's POV_

Sharpay walked onto the stage wearing a beautiful gold dress. The top was beaded in a swirling pattern and the skirt was large and puffy

_Sharpay's POV_

I've been down  
Now I'm blessed  
I felt a revelation coming around  
I guess its right, it's so amazing  
Everytime I see you I'm alive  
You're all I've got  
You lift me up  
The sun and the moonlight  
All my dreams are in your eyes

I wanna be inside your heaven  
Take me to the place you cry from  
Where the storm blows your way  
I wanna be the earth that holds you  
Every bit of air you're breathin' in  
A soothin' wind  
I wanna be inside your heaven

When we touch, when we love  
The stars light up  
The wrong becomes undone  
Naturally, my soul surrenders  
The sun and the moonlight  
All my dreams are in your eyes

And I wanna be inside your heaven  
Take me to the place you cry from  
Where the storm blows you away  
And I wanna be the earth that holds you  
Every bit of air you're breathing in  
A soothing wind  
I wanna be inside your heaven

When minutes turn to days and years  
If mountains fall, I'll still be here  
Holdin you until the day I die  
And I wanna be inside your heaven  
Take me to the place you cry from  
Where the storm blows you away

I wanna be inside your heaven  
Take me to the place you cry from  
Where the storm blows you away  
I wanna be the earth that holds you  
Every bit of air you're breathin' in  
A soothin' wind  
I wanna be inside your heaven  
Oh yes I do  
I wanna be inside your heaven

Applause sounded in my ears. Troy stepped onto the stage and kissed me for all to see. It was a long, sweet kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck to let him know that I wasn't ready to finish this kiss any time soon. I loved him. And that's the end.


	14. Soundtrack List

Sharpay soundtrack

1. You and Me-Zac Efron, originated by Lifehouse

2. You Gotta Be-Ashley Tisdale, originated by Des'ree

3. Bless the Broken Road-Brock Wilson, originated by Rascal Flatts

4. I'm Gonna Love You-Ashley Tisdale, originated by Jennifer Love Hewitt

5. Unwritten-Brock Wilson, originated by Natasha Bedingfield

6. You and Me (Reprise)-Zac Efron, originated by Lifehouse

7. Inside Your Heaven-Ashley Tisdale, originated by Carrie Underwood

Extra Tracks

8. What's Real-Raven Symone

9. I'm Goin On-Brock Wilson

10. Strength-Ashley Tisdale and Brock Wilson

11. A Dream is a Wish your Heart Makes-Kimberly Locke

12. Reflection-Christina Aguilera

13. Someone's Watching Over Me-Hilary Duff

14. Jesus Take the Wheel-Carrie Underwood

15. Pieces of Me-Ashlee Simpson

16. Life is a Road-Ashley Tisdale and Zac Efron


	15. SEQUEL!

Sequel now up! Please read and review

LOVE YA'LL


End file.
